1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making an enlarged print by the use of a video printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various video printers for making a hard copy or a print of a video image, such as CRT color video printers, laser printers, ink-jet printers and so on are well known. Such video printers print out a hard copy of a video image after electrically processing video signals.
At the same time, the video printer must have a high degree of magnification in order to make large sizes of pictures or posters from originals such as color negatives. Video printers having a degree of high magnification are relatively large in size and costly. In addition, because the standardized color papers that are now available are limited in size, print sizes are accordingly limited and it is therefore difficult to make large sizes of pictures or posters using a conventional video printer.